Pregnancy Issues: The Inuyasha Edition
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: A peek into the lives of pregnant demons. M-preg. SessInu. NaraMiro. KogaShippo.
1. SessInu

**AN** : I don't recommend that minors read this chapter. So please find something more suitable for you to read. If you stay anyway, just make sure you don't get caught.

 **Disclaimer** : Of course I don't own Inuyasha. That honor is reserved for Rumiko Takahashi and Co. I assumed the fact that we're posting on this site would be disclaimer enough but whatever I guess. I don't need anyone tryna sue me. I ain't rich.

 **Warning** : BoyxBoy sex. If this does nothing for you or offends you, then I highly suggest you find something else to read.

* * *

- **SessInu**

"I'm horny."

Sesshomaru looked up at the hanyou that stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Inuyasha looked to him with pleading eyes. The demon took his glasses off before removing the laptop from the perch on his lap and placed it on the nightstand.

"Come here Inuyasha."

The hanyou made his way closer, hand over his bulging stomach as he made his way towards the side of the bed he usually lay on. He climbed up onto the bed, turning expectant childlike eyes onto his mate. Sesshomaru pulled him towards him into a kiss and felt the moan pass between them from the hanyou's lips. He pulled away, looking into his smaller lover's golden eyes. He took in the flushed appearance, Inuyasha eyelids hanging low over his eyes. He looked down at the hand he felt on his thigh, slowly making its way up to his groin. Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's wrist, bringing it up to place a kiss onto his hand.

"We can't Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru watched his mate frown at him. "Why?"

"You know why Inuyasha. Your too far along in your pregnancy. Remember what the doctor told us. No strenuous activity."

"But Sesshomaru." He whined. "I need you right now. I want to feel you inside me." Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the demons, trying to channel all the desperation he felt into the kiss. He pushed the demon back into the mountain of pillows before straddling the other's legs. "Don't you want to?"

Sesshomaru looked up at him. Why the hanyou felt the need to ask him that was beyond him. Of course he wanted to. If it weren't for the risk of danger it would bring to his mate and their unborn child, he wouldn't hesitate to worship Inuyasha's body until he was spent. These past few months had been hard on the demon as well. He'd gone without his mate's body for too long but he held the other's well being above all else. He knew Inuyasha's state of mind was altered right now due to the changes in his body.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the heat he suddenly felt over his groin. Lips found his neck and Sesshomaru brought his hands up to rest on the hanyou's hips.

"Please Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered. "I promise to make you feel good." Inuyasha placed his hand under the demon's shirt, his hand sliding down to pull at the band of the sweats Sesshomaru wore. The demon looked down, the sight of Inuyasha reaching for his growing hardness proving to be enticing.

"No Inuyasha." He said more forcefully than he intended. Irritation at himself rising for the surge of desire that gripped him. He sat up, forcing the hanyou to raise back up as well. He tugged his sweats back up over himself, a slight tent under the material. He looked up at Inuyasha, the hanyou looking back at him with serious watery eyes.

"You don't want me anymore." Inuyasha cried, a slight hitch in his voice. "You think I'm fat and ugly."

Inuyasha made to get off his lap but Sesshomaru quickly stopped him, tightening the hold he had on the other's hips.

"Stop Inuyasha. Be still."

"Let me go Sesshomaru."

"I love you Inuyasha." The demon told him, hoping it would calm him down.

Inuyasha pushed at his chest, shaking his head in vehement denial. "No you don't. You don't love me anymore."

"Inuyasha," he called, unable to keep the slight laugh from coming through. "Look at me."

The Inuyasha looked at him, his golden eyes sad. Sesshomaru reached up to finger one of the drooped ears that sat a top of the hanyou's head. Inuyasha was currently the epitome of pathetic.

He looked at Inuyasha. "I don't think your fat and ugly. Your just as breathtaking now as you were the day we met. I'm just as enamored by you as I've always been." He brought his hand under Inuyasha's shirt, lightly circling over the taught skin of his stomach. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't desire you. Especially now that you carry my child. Do you know how enticing you are like this? I want you even now Inuyasha."

"Then why..." Inuyasha began, confusion apparent in his voice as he stared at Sesshomaru.

"I won't take you now because it can endanger you and our child. I'm not going to do anything to lose you."

Inuyasha leaned forward as far as his stomach would allow him to go, laying against the demon's chest. Sesshomaru brought his arm around the hanyou, perching his chin on top of the silver white locks.

"I miss being close to you. I haven't felt you on me in so long." Inuyasha said with a sigh, snuggling in even closer.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold. He realized the hanyou's words were true. He'd been busy lately wrapping up any loose ends that kept him from being able to stay by Inuyasha's side. He didn't want to chance going into the office so late in Inuyasha's pregnancy. He'd been so focused on staying beside Inuyasha, he hadn't realized he was possibly neglecting him as well. He wondered if that was Inuyasha's reason for wanting to be with him. He assumed the hanyou's persistence in wanting sex was because of him being pregnant. Maybe there was more to Inuyasha's words than he first thought. He was seeking attention from Sesshomaru and felt sex was the best way to obtain it.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling every bit like the fool his mother often called him when he did something to upset the hanyou. He pushed the hanyou up slowly, drawing confused eyes his way. Sesshomaru brought his mouth down to Inuyasha's, moving his lips against the others slowly. Inuyasha's hands clutched at his shirt as he responded fully. He broke away, seeing Inuyasha watching him intently.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha questioned.

He maneuvered them until Inuyasha lay beneath him. He captured the hanyous's lips once more, feeling Inuyasha's arms reach up to wrap around his neck. He moved down to Inuyasha's chin, trailing kisses down to his neck. He bit into the skin lightly before sucking the flesh into his mouth. Inuyasha turned his head, his neck on full display for the demon above him. Sesshomaru marked him repeatedly, his ministrations drawing soft moans from the hanyou's pink lips.

Sesshomaru reached down and tugged at the loose pants Inuyasha wore, the hanyou raising his hips to allow the demon to take off the material. The demon threw the bottoms off to the side of the bed. He dipped his head to the bulging stomach before him, dropping kisses onto his mate's skin there. He smiled against the skin at the light kick he received. Inuyasha giggled, bringing a hand to rest at the top of his belly. He looked down at Sesshomaru, golden eyes displaying the happiness he felt.

Sesshomaru reached down below, grabbing Inuyasha's length. Inuyasha's head dropped back to the pillow with a gasp, mouth parted as he gazed up at the ceiling. The demon watched him as he lightly stroked the member between his hanyou's legs. Inuyasha's hand reached down to grip the cover in a tight hold as the demon picked up his pace. The hanyou looked so good in this state. Eyes closed as he enjoyed the large hand wrapped around him, his hips slowly rocking up in time with Sesshomaru's motions. His bottom lip trapped in between his teeth.

The demon lowered his head, placing his mouth over his love's hardness. He received a cry. Sesshomaru pulled off, his tongue licking up at an unhurried pace along the underside of Inuyasha's member. The demon took him in once again, hands reaching up to keep down Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha's body jerked at the warm heat that enveloped him.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was close to his release. The moans that escaped him getting louder and the constant squirming of his hips a telltale sign.

The demon pulled off at the first spray of his orgasm. He pumped his hand over him, watching as Inuyasha's essence spilled down over his hand. He pulled away once Inuyasha lay still, his chest lightly heaving as he stared up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru laid down beside him, watching as the hanyou came down from his high. Sesshomaru brought his hand down to Inuyasha's stomach, rubbing where he saw their child lightly kicking against from inside.

"I think she's mad at us." Inuyasha laughed softly, slightly out of breath.

Sesshomaru looked at him, seeing the hanyou watching him.

"I can't wait to meet her." Inuyasha turned away, closing his eyes as he joined his hands with his mate's.

"Soon." Sesshomaru said before moving closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to face him, looking into his eyes. The demon threw his arm over his waist.

"I love you Sesshomaru. More than you know."

Sesshomaru looked on in silent amazement at the emotion in the hanyou's gaze. He had the affection of this magnificent creature. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes drooped into a close, his breath evening out as he fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched him. He'd do whatever it took to keep his love. To keep him at his side. Never had his life held more purpose until the day he met Inuyasha. Inuyasha had bestowed upon him real affection without ulterior motives. He loved the demon for him and Sesshomaru would love him forever for it. Now he was giving the demon one of the greatest treasures a person could give someone. A child. The ultimate testament to their love for one another. Never would he give Inuyasha a reason to leave him.

Sesshomaru rubbed his hand in small slow circles. Their little princess would have the love of two parents still in love as if it were a new one.

She would be blessed.

* * *

 **AN** : A lot more sappy than originally intended. Sowwy, but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to disappoint you but this is where their story ends. :( Next will be NaraMiro.

I'm curious as to what people thought of this. Tell me? ^_^

Hope everyone had a great holiday. See ya when I see ya! :*


	2. NaraMiro

**AN** : Miroku is a demon for this :)

* * *

- **NaraMiro**

"Get it daddy."

The demon paused as he looked down into reddish brown eyes, the exact replica of his own. He blinked at the sudden case of deja vu that came over him. Now was not the time to be thinking of his mate under him while in front of his child.

"Get what baby?" He asked his daughter.

The little demoness pointed towards the street. "My ball. It's in the street." She turned towards him with pleading eyes, her long black hair swishing behind her. "Please daddy."

Naraku looked, seeing her pink ball on the curb in front of their house. "Stay right here, Miyah."

Naraku got up from his seat in the front lawn. He jogged over to the ball, picking it up. He straightened, turning his head as he noticed an unfamiliar black car turn onto their street. He made to go back towards his home when he noticed a familiar face in the passenger seat. Disbelief covered him as he watched the car park directly where his daughter's ball had been a second ago. He made his way closer before ripping the door open. He moved back as the dark haired youkai removed himself from the passenger seat, his hand resting under his swollen stomach as he looked up to meet the gaze of his husband.

"Hey baby."

Naraku turned at the sound of the driver's door being opened. A brown haired demon appeared, his gaze turning to meet with Naraku's. Naraku tilted his head at him before turning to look at his husband. Miroku noticed the look on the demon's face and returned one of his own, as if to say 'don't start.'

Miroku turned to face the mystery demon, a bright smile in place. "Hiroshi, this is my husband, Naraku." He turned to his husband. "Baby, this is Hiroshi, a coworker of mine."

Hiroshi made his way around the front of the car, smile on his face as he stretched his hand out towards the black haired demon. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard some great things about you from Miroku."

Naraku shook the demon's hand with a tight grip, face serious as he looked at him. "Funny. Miroku's never mentioned anything about you."

Hiroshi coughed, stepping back from the two. "His car broke down. I just thought I'd give him a ride home." He said with a throw of his hands in the air. He turned to Miroku. "I'll see you at work Miroku."

"Bye. Thanks again for the ride Hiroshi." Miroku called after the demon's retreating back. Naraku watched him climb into his car with narrowed eyes. Seeing Miroku walking away from him towards their home had the demon walking after him.

Their daughter ran into the legs of Miroku at seeing he was home. Miroku leaned down to ruffle her hair. "How's my favorite girl in the world? Did you have fun with daddy today?"

Miyah nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah. We went to the movies. Then we went and had ice cream. Daddy brought you the big ice cream back."

Miroku chuckled. "I'm glad you had fun. It's time to come inside now. I'm about to start dinner."

"Kay papa." She said before running to stand before her father. "Can I have my ball now?"

Naraku handed it over to her, forgetting he'd even held it in his hands. Miyah ran in the house and down the hall towards her room. Miroku started for the door, Naraku trailing in after him. He shut the door behind them and followed Miroku to their bedroom.

He closed the bedroom door. Miroku took off his jacket, the slight bulge more noticeable. Naraku hesitated at the reminder of the other's pregnancy. The showing of his delicate state the pause in the string of questions he wanted to unload onto his smaller companion.

"Go ahead and say it Naraku." Miroku spoke as he changed into something more comfortable. His words holding a bored undertone as he kept his back turned. "That is why you followed me back here."

The way his husband spoke rubbed him the wrong way. As if he could be doing something better than possibly entertaining a conversation with the ebony haired demon.

"Who is he?"

"I told you. He's a coworker. Just someone I work with at the office."

"Why is your coworker driving you home?"

"Something happened with my car. It wouldn't start up. He saw me and was nice enough to offer your pregnant husband a ride home. Which you should be grateful for. He didn't have to."

Naraku looked at him as if he couldn't believe he'd just said that. "Your right. He didn't have to do that because I would've came and got you. Why didn't you call me?"

Miroku sighed. "Because it's not a big deal. Him taking me home was faster than waiting for you to load up Miyah just to come and get me." He said before leaving the bedroom. Naraku followed him to the kitchen, posting up the by the island.

"I don't want you to do that again Miroku. You should've just called me."

Miroku turned to look at him. "You don't run me Naraku. Your making a bigger deal about this then it needs to be."

"You don't get a say in this. Not while your carrying my child. You shouldn't be riding around with random men anyway. Your married."

Miroku eyed him, letting out a laugh that said he found absolutely nothing funny. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Only because I remember how you were when I was pregnant with Miyah. And Hiroshi is not a random man I just let pick me up off the street. We work together Naraku."

"Which is all you should be doing. You don't have any reason to be in his car. I put that ring on your finger. I'm more than capable of taking care of my family."

"Is that what this about? He is not trying to swoop in and take your spot. Hiroshi is dating someone already."

"I don't care if he was married. He ain't got no business being alone with mine."

"Naraku. I think you should leave me alone right now. Before we say something we'll regret."

"Or I can stay right here and we can talk about this."

"No, because you don't wanna talk. You want to argue and I'm not in the mood for it right now. I'm tired and I just want to be left alone. Please."

"Miroku-"

"Can you just get the hell out? I don't wanna-"

Naraku's eyes widened as Miroku doubled over in pain, his hand gripping the edge of the counter in a tight hold. He rushed over to him, bringing his hands around him to support his weight. "Miroku. Baby. What's wrong?"

Miroku gasped, hand resting across his stomach. "I need to sit down."

Naraku led him over to one of the chairs in the kitchen, the smaller male clinging to his arm. He carefully lowered him into the seat. He crouched before him. "What's wrong? Do I need to call the hospital?"

"No." Miroku shook his head. "No hospitals. I just need a minute."

Naraku brought his hand up to Miroku's stomach but his wrist was caught before he could make contact.

"Not right now." He gasped.

Naraku rubbed his leg, feeling the bounce as his husband rode his wave of pain. Miroku's eyes squeezed shut with a grimace on his face. His breathing controlled and concentrated. Naraku watched him with silent worry. He was in pain for far too long in his opinion.

"I'm calling the hospital."

Naraku made to get up by paused at the hand that clapped onto his shoulder.

"No your not. It's not an emergency. He's just kicking the shit out of me. He's already slowing down. See? Feel."

Miroku brought his hand to his stomach. His palm spread across the flesh, feeling the light flutters along his hand. Naraku rubbed his stomach and Miroku let his hand go.

Neither of them spoke as Naraku rubbed across his husband's stomach. Even after the light kicks turned nonexistent. Naraku looked up, seeing the other watching him with steady eyes. Miroku leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against his forehead. Naraku closed his eyes, the silent act of forgiveness making a stinging sensation known behind his eyelids. He moved in between the others legs, his head lightly cradling against Miroku's bulge. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of his love and their child near him.

Miroku brought his hand down, lightly fingering the wavy ebony strands before a short bark of laughter left him. "Your lucky I know your crazy ass loves me."

Naraku thanked his lucky stars for that small blessing. He knew he could be hard to deal with. He might not always say it, but he hoped his actions proved it. Miroku had his everything. His heart, mind, and soul. He was his to do with as he pleased. Miroku had captured and kept his attentions since they were juniors in high school. If anyone knew the demons quirks, it would be him.

He'd let his anger cloud his better judgement and silently vowed to do better. The thought of Miroku being swayed away by another not being an option. He wanted to be to Miroku what he was for him. The only one he needed.

"I'll call you next time Naraku. Just know I'd never do anything to betray your trust in me." Miroku said softly, still running his fingers lightly against the other's scalp.

Naraku knew that. It was other's he couldn't trust.

Naraku raised his head, taking Miroku's hand and bringing it up to his lips. "You have me forever and always Miroku."

Miroku smiled and Naraku's heart raced. Miroku truly was his peace. "Help me up babe."

Naraku raised and helped him up from his seat. Miroku raised up and Naraku met him in a kiss, taking his time in showing his appreciation for him. Miroku broke away with a grin. "I forgive you so don't sweat over it. Now get out of here so I can cook in peace."

Miroku left his embrace and took up his previous place by the counter, rifling through the cupboards above. Naraku watched him for a moment before walking out of the kitchen with a shake of his head. Grin on his lips.

Miroku showed him everyday why he could never regret tying himself to him. Miroku was one of the first good things to ever enter into his life all those decades ago. He was determined to hold onto it with both hands. Even if he didn't always portray his love in the way they both would have liked at times. Miroku understood him and that's what brought them back to together after tense moments. Their would never be any other for him. None could ever measure to what he had now.

He planned on showing his little lover just how much he was loved once they were alone later tonight.

* * *

 **AN** : Decided to keep the gushy, lovey theme going. Or maybe that's just how I am. Yeah. Probably that.

Hopefully someone enjoyed this. What'd ya think? ^_^


	3. KogaShippo

**-KogaShippo**

* * *

Koga noticed the human standing what he considered to be a little to close to his mate. Irritation filled him as he noticed the man's eyes drift over the fox's plump backside. The wolf made his way over, pushing through the crowd. The middle aged human looked towards him at his approach and his eyes widened, quickly putting two and two together. He turned and made his disappearance into the crowd of people. Koga watched him go with a sneer.

"Are you okay?"

Koga turned to the fox, green eyes staring up at him with concern in their gaze. He sighed. "Yeah. Someone just bumped into me. Here." He thrust the bag he held in his hand towards the kitsune demon.

A grin stretched across the fox's lips and he took the bag from the wolf. He opened up the paper bag, eyes lighting up at seeing the chocolate covered treat inside. The fox stood up on his toes and Koga leaned down to meet the lips that searched out his own. "Thank you. Okay. We can go home now."

Koga sighed in relief and steered them towards the doors of the mall. He looked over, seeing his mate munching away at the chocolate donut happily. Green eyes looked up to him.

Koga looked away with a smile on his lips. "Your teeth are gonna fall out with all the sweets you eat Shippo."

"It's not me. It's the baby." Shippo said easily.

Koga just laughed to himself. The kitsune had started using the baby as an excuse for everything once he'd figured out it was the quickest way to get what he wanted.

"What do you wanna eat tonight?" Koga asked him.

Shippo looked up to him. "Ice cream?" He asked hopefully.

The wolf demon shook his head. "You need to eat real food Shippo."

The fox pouted. "Fine." He looked away as he thought it over. "What about fish sticks? With macaroni and pickles."

Koga's face twisted as he thought of the Shippo's choices for dinner but he would make sure Shippo got it if that's what the fox was in the mood for.

"Fine."

"Your so good to me Koga." The fox sighed, placing his body directly besides the wolf's, wrapping an arm around Koga's hard waist. Koga wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they finally exited the mall's main doors.

Koga took Shippo's empty donut bag and tossed it in the nearby trashcan before they started walking towards the car. He sighed at seeing the black 2004 Porsche Boxster, knowing he'd have to trade it in soon for a more family friendly car. He couldn't be driving his mate and their newborn in a convertible. He'd been with his car since his junior year of high school. He'd miss the memories but he was looking forward to making some new ones. Better ones.

A hand suddenly squeezed his and he looked down, seeing Shippo's green eyes staring up at him, his eyes watery.

Koga felt slight panic set off in him as he looked down at Shippo's sad face. He stopped them and turned the fox towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Shippo? Are you okay? It's not the baby is it?"

Shippo shook his head and looked away, a shuddering breath racking his small frame. "The baby's fine Koga." His voice low.

"Okay," The wolf drawled, making his voice soft. "Then what's with the sad look?"

He turned the fox's face until he looked at him. "Hey. You can always talk to me."

Shippo worried his lip as he looked up into Koga's icy blue eyes. "Do you.. Koga, does a part of you resent me for being pregnant?"

All the wolf could do was look down at Shippo, honestly stunned. His disbelief making forming a coherent response impossible for the moment. Seeing the slight tremble of Shippo's lip snapped him out of it.

"No Shippo," he said rather forcefully, hoping to cement his will onto the other. "No, I don't resent you. Why would you ask me something like that?"

Shippo wiped a hand across his face. "You.. You always have to take care of me. We hadn't even planned on having a baby." His voice took on a hint of hysteria, his breathing coming out faster and his words more rushed. "You do everything for me, I can't even.. You gave up so much for me. Now you have to give up your car an-"

"Woah." Koga was reeling. He looked around, everything in him screaming how wrong it was to be having this conversation out in the parking lot of a mall. He unlocked the passenger side door and guided Shippo in before making his way to the driver's side.

He started the car and pulled out of the space before sending the fox a glance, Shippo leaning against his hand as he stared out the window. The car ride was silent, Koga noticing Shippo reaching up every so often to wipe the wetness that seemed to line his face.

Koga's mind was a whirl. Resent him. Shippo thought he resented him. Koga hadn't looked at Shippo's pregnancy as something in terms that held him back. Yeah, their life was a bit more complicated due to it being unexpected. He wasn't the only one who had given up things in order to raise a child together and stay by the other's side. Shippo was now an outcast by his remaining family, his parents being taken from him was he was nothing more than a mere child by a fatal car accident. They looked down on him all because he was with child while in school. Never mind the fact he was still attending classes while being pregnant. He chose to keep Koga's baby despite his family's insistence that he abort it.

Shippo never should have felt the need to ask him that. It pissed him off but he wasn't angry at his mate. He was upset at himself. Had he done something unintentionally to give off the vibe he was not happy in their relationship? If anyone should be feeling resentment it should be Shippo, not him. In Koga's eyes, he hadn't had to give up much in their situation and anything lost was a sacrifice he was willing to make. It ate at him that Shippo felt that way.

Koga was happy. Shippo made him happy. The things he did he did out of love, not because he only had feelings of obligation. He wanted to take care of Shippo.

He drove to the park that resided in their neighborhood. Shippo looked to him but didn't say anything about why they were here instead of going home.

Koga got out and Shippo followed his example without a word. He waited until the other made his way around to him and took his hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze. Shippo's eyes met his and returned a squeeze of his own.

They made their way through the grass, both of their feet steering them in the direction they always traveled when visiting the park. Their was a small hill a little ways off, a large tree providing shade and cover there. It was a special place for them. It's where the two shared their first kiss when they'd been in high school.

Koga sat down first and spread his legs, the fox pressing his back against Koga's chest. They sat in silence, both of their eyes drawn onto the small children on the playground's structures and the noises they made in the distance. Koga ran his hand across his mate's stomach absently, imagining the day he'd be able to be play with his own kid like the father's he saw out there.

He came back to the present moment at the content sigh that escaped Shippo. He leaned down to press his nose into the sandy colored hair below him, closing his eyes as he took in all that was his mate. He didn't want to disrupt their peace but he had to know where his mate's head was.

"Shippo.. how long have you been feeling this way?"

Shippo took in a deep breath. "I guess ever since you started that other job down at Shikon. Remember that night you came in exhausted? You could barely move Koga. I was.. worried. I realized just how much you were doing for me but you never complained. You even.."

Shippo sniffled, the smell of tears hitting Koga's sensitive nose. The fox wiped his face. "You even gave up going to university just so you could take up more hours at the bar and Tama. How is that fair to you? I hate that I'm doing this to you. I never wanted to ruin your life. I don't want you to look back on this and hate me."

Koga took in his mate's words. He held a different perspective on events but he could see Shippo's issue with it. He remembered the night Shippo was referring to. He'd worked a double for both of his jobs that day. Bar tending down at Shikon and working as a mechanic at Tama's auto and body shop. He came home and passed out on the couch, not remembering his mate helping him up into their bedroom. Shippo had been three months pregnant then.

It was just something he had to do. He had to provide for his family.

"You do so much and yet you still somehow manage to treat me like you did all those years ago. How can you? Doesn't a part of you ha-..hate me?"

"Oh Shippo," Koga breathed into the fox's hair. His little fox. He had no idea Shippo held such thoughts. It broke his heart.

"I could never hate you Shippo. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't regret a single thing I've ever done where it concerns you and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. The things I gave up I won't be missing. School will always be there when I'm ready to go back. My car..its just a car. Those things don't matter to me Shippo. Not if the alternative is losing you and the baby. Besides, you had to choose between your family or being with me. Do you resent me for that? You lost some things too."

Shippo shook his head. "I have no reason to resent you. Koga, my family tolerated me for my mother's sake. You know I was never really close with them so it's hardly the same thing. This is your life I'm talking about Koga. Me being pregnant is just.. it's holding you back."

"I don't see it that way. I see the man I love -the one I want to spend the rest of my life with-giving me a child. Yeah, things are hard now but it won't always be this way. I wish I could give you more. You deserve better than what I'm abl-"

"Don't Koga." Shippo cut off, his voice fierce before taking on a softer note. "Please don't. Though I don't feel as if I should be, I am happy. I don't need you to do any more. I'm fine with what we have now. I just.. I want you to be happy."

"I am. Just being with you is enough for me."

"Just.. please don't hate me Koga. I-"

"Stop it Shippo. I love you too much to ever hate you. As long as you love me that's all I need to keep me going. Knowing I have you to come home to is what pushes me to get through the day. Did you know that? I don't mind any of the things I do for you guys. Your worrying about problems that don't exist, Shippo. Just focus on the baby and how much we're gonna love our kid. Everything else can wait. It's hard now but it won't be forever."

"Your the only one I need Koga. I see what you do for us and.. realize just how lucky I am to have you. Your gonna be a good dad to her. I just know it. And I'll love you until the day I die."

The wolf looked out into the distance, the clog in his throat preventing him from speaking. The fox's words affecting him more than expected. Shippo turned to look back at him and Koga met his lips with his briefly before pulling back. "Then I'll just have to make sure you never die."

Shippo smiled and the wolf responded with one of his own. An automatic response to his fox's happiness. "Yeah," Shippo muttered softly, his green eyes staring up into the wolf's blue. "Let's live forever." Shippo raised his hand to stroke the wolfs cheek. "Take me home Koga."

Koga helped his mate up and he sent the playground one last look. In a few short years he'd be out there with the rest of the parents. He'd play with his kid until she was exhausted then take her back home before laying her down in her room. He'd go into the master bedroom to find Shippo sitting in their bed surrounded in his school work. The fox would smile at seeing him and Koga would lay him down and remind him of just how much he was loved.

It was ordinary scenes like that he looked forward to. He wanted that with Shippo. As long as he had breath in his body, he'd strive everyday to prove his worth at keeping his mate's affections.

He was a happy man and it would only get better from here. His family was all he needed.

* * *

 **AN** : Eh. No my best work but there it is. I think NaraMiro's story was my favorite so far.

I was gonna stop it here at three chapters but I couldn't resist seeing the future through the ukes eyes with their babies born. I'm a sucker for happy endings. We'll be hearing from Inuyasha next.

Okay guys. See ya when I see you! **:***


	4. SessInu: Part Two

- **SessInu**

* * *

Two pairs of golden eyes watched the one year old girl squirm on the king sized mattress. The mini demoness trying her hardest to get her foot into her mouth. Inuyasha chuckled before reaching out to grab his daughter.

"Your getting big, Kayo."

She smiled, her tiny fangs coming into view. She gurgled, reaching out a hand to fist one of his side locks. Inuyasha let her, turning his attention back to the demon who sat beside him on his left. Sesshomaru was working away on his laptop as was his usual. He was officially returning to his work at the company. He'd taken a long leave to help Inuyasha out with Kayo for her first year. Sesshomaru had taken to being a father like a fish to water. It was impossible to miss the adoration he held for Kayo. Inuyasha could already see he would be stuck in the role of "bad parent" as his mate tended to indulge their child's every whim much to the hanyou's dismay.

Kayo had their family wrapped around her little finger. Her big gold eyes and miniature ears the exact replica of her maternal parent. She even had his jagged purple demon markings wrapping around under her eyes. People often claimed she and Inuyasha were twins. She had Sesshomaru's paler complexion however. As well as the demon's silver locks, stopping just under her little shoulder.

Inuyasha turned back to Kayo at the small whimper that left her, her tiny hand rubbing across one of her eyes. "Poor thing tired herself out." He muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. A pair of clawed hands reached out and gently took Kayo from his arms. He sputtered at the sudden intrusion but relented, allowing Sesshomaru to take her. He laid down on his side watching the heartwarming scene of the demon cradling his daughter to his chest; hand lightly patting her back as she slipped further into her slumber. He still remembered how it felt to carry her in his body. Not all of the memories pleasant as he could remember many times she would kick or ball up and it would be very uncomfortable. He'd do it all over again in a heartbeat though. There was no better feeling than her little body pressed under his side or Sesshomaru holding them both. His little family.

He watched through half lidded eyes as Sesshomaru laid Kayo down beside him. Sesshomaru put away his laptop before turning around to join them, closing in behind Kayo. He opened his eyes at the hand that came and rested on his hip. Sesshomaru stared back at him over their child's head, their eyes saying everything they didn't need to voice.

He closed his eyes and darkness covered him but he was ever aware of his family beside him.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around, deciding a few more petals could be spread around the bed. He backed away, surveying his handiwork. He deemed the room ready for the activities he had in mind for his mate when he walked through their bedroom door.

He heard the front door being opened and quickly scrambled for the drawer, taking out the clear bottle of warming oil and placing it on the nightstand. He turned at the footsteps that walked down the hall, smiling softly at seeing Sesshomaru's face. Amusement ran through him at seeing Sesshomaru slow down his approach, his golden eyes roving around the dim room, candles spread and casting soft, intimate shadows.

"Inuyasha." The demon drawled out his name, looking at his feet which rested over the multiple red rose petals upon the carpet. "What is this?"

"This," he gestured around the room. "Is all for you. We haven't had a night alone in a while. I thought we could use the time to ourselves." He walked closer, bringing his arms around his mate's slim waist. "Though I mostly want tonight to be about you."

"Mh," the demon grunted, leaning down to press a kiss against Inuyasha plump lips. Inuyasha moved slowly, his tongue peeking out to swipe at his mates lips. Sesshomaru let him in, their tongues and breath mingling. Inuyasha smiled at the hands that slid down leisurely towards his waist. He broke away with a lick of his lips.

"What brought this all on? Not that I am opposed to spending a night alone with you."

"I just felt like spoiling you tonight, " He told him with a bite to his lip, looking up at his mate through his dark eyelashes. "You work so hard for Kayo and me and I would like to as your mate," he started, backing away from the demon's heat as he slowly untied the black sash to his silk robe. "Show you my appreciation."

His own eyes flashed in want at the heated look that entered the demon's eyes. Sesshomaru tugged at his tie, following the hanyou's retreat with even steps of his own.

"Where is Kayo?"

Inuyasha sat on the bed, the shoulder of his robe hanging down and revealing his golden hued skin. His long, light locks pooling down around him, a perfect contrast. Looking every bit like a tempting sight if the demon's roaming eyes were any indication.

"She's with your mother. Chie was only to happy to take her granddaughter for the weekend."

"Hn." Sesshomaru eyed the oil on the nightstand before turning back to the hanyou. "You won't be able to move in the morning."

His legs moved closer together. Those words he knew to be true as well with the warm fingers that gripped his chin, forcing him to meet his lover's eyes. "I know." He stood up, and turned them around, lightly pushing Sesshomaru back onto the bed before immediately crawling over him. "But not until I have my fill of you first."

He leaned down as he pushed his hair back. He stopped just shy of meeting the waiting lips below. "How would you feel about having another kid?"

He leaned back to study the face under him. Sesshomaru brought a hand up to cradle his cheek and turned with it, the heat making his skin tingle pleasantly.

"I enjoy the sight of you full with my seed but the idea of you being pregnant again right away is not a pressing concern for me at the moment."

Inuyasha's breath hitched, his heart starting to beat a little faster. He sat back further. "What are saying? You, um, don't want another baby."

Sesshomaru sat up as well. Inuyasha felt the eyes of his mate studying him but he couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze.

"I am not opposed to you being with child again, Inuyasha. I do not wish for you to place more strain upon your body than it can handle. Kayo is only a year old. If waiting on having another child is the only way to ensure your health and the well being of any children we may have, then it is what must be done."

Slightly mollified by the words, he lifted his eyes to stare into a mirror of amber. "So you'd just be worried about me. Not because you don't want to have anymore kids."

The smallest of smiles graced the daiyoukai's lips. "Yes, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked away with a lick to his suddenly dry lips. "What if I told you we didn't have much of a choice?"

Silence. He felt how still his mate had become underneath him. He turned to try and gauge his reaction but stopped at the nose that pressed against his collarbone. He held still as Sesshomaru scented him, searching for the faint scent he himself had discovered early last week.

Sesshomaru pulled away and Inuyasha looked to him. Sesshomaru's eyes searched his face and he grew uneasy with the stretched silence. "Your not happy with this."

Sesshomaru's head jerked back slightly as if pulled from a reverie. His eyes narrowed for the barest of seconds. "You being with child is not a matter for me to be displeased. I am merely concerned about the interval at which you have become of this state."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Well, were gonna have another kid. There's no changing it. I don't want to be at odds with you about this. I need yo-"

He opened his eyes at the lips that crashed against his own. Sesshomaru stared back at him. He felt his building anxiety die down at the look he saw swimming in a sea of gold. The demon broke the kiss with a lick of his lips. "You have the full support of your mate. Nothing will befall you. I will make sure of it."

"I'm not worried about something happening to me. I need you to be okay with this. That you want this as much as I do."

He cleared his throat, not liking how he sounded.

"Your welfare will always be top priority to me Inuyasha. You do not worry for yourself as much you should. You place others above yourself and it seems you have no intentions of rectifying that. It is my responsibility as your mate to ensure your health is at its highest capacity."

Inuyasha looked down at the hand that came and rested on his flat stomach. He sucked in a breath at the thumb that lightly traced the tanned skin there. "This child will be received by me just as well as Kayo. It pleases me greatly you wish to carry our child." The demon looked up at his mate's face, his voice sounding decidedly more defeated. "You can not ask of me to dismiss the state of your health."

Inuyasha placed his hands on either side of Sesshomaru's face. "I know if I did that I'd be asking for too much. Your gonna worry about me either way. This isn't what I expected to happen either, but this child is apart of you. This is our child, Sess. I really don't have any other choice."

He searched for understanding in his mate's eyes, his own pleading for that very same understanding.

"I accept this is what you feel you must do Inuyasha. Expecting any other reaction from you would be foolish. Nor would it be desirable."

Inuyasha smiled. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, peace settling within him at the arms that came around him. When he didn't think he could love the demon any more, of course he was to be proven wrong. He turned his head and licked up the side of the pale column of flesh. He grinned at the low growl that came from the other's chest.

"All the baby talk can wait for another time. You know what I hear?" He sat back up to see Sesshomaru's raised brow.

"Nothing but sweet silence," he finished. "Kayo's gone, remember? What can we possibly do in the meantime?" He asked with a flirtatious bite to his lip, arms still looped around his demon. "A whole weekend of no baby."

"I have some ideas. If you are inclined to hear them." Sesshomaru pulled him closer.

"How about you show me." He whispered before leaning forward, their lips pressing and moving in a motion that clearly displayed their want. He pulled back and pushed Sesshomaru onto his back again. He turned and grabbed the oil he suddenly remembered he left on the nightstand. He grinned and followed after the silver haired demon.

...

Inuyasha winced at the pain that resonated throughout his back, a whimper leaving him before he could contain it. His eyes flickered over to the stirring body beside him, the silver haired demon responding to his mate's distress. He exhaled a silent breath once it appeared Sesshomaru wouldn't wake up. He looked down, chuckling at seeing how covered they still were in the clear substance.

He dragged his body over, placing Sesshomaru's arm around his waist before settling back into the slightly damp, warm sheets. He studied the face before him and couldn't help but lightly place his fingers over the pink lips, reassured by the small huffs of air he felt there.

His body was making its pain known. His hips especially from where Sesshomaru had gripped him so tightly, feeling the small indents from the claws that drew blood. Despite the after effects of their rougher love making, it was a welcome feeling. It wasn't anything he hadn't asked for anyway.

He watched Sesshomaru and thought of how he knew the demon would be for the next coming months. It would most likely be even worse this time around since this baby and Kayo were so close.

He'd gladly endure it to appease his mate's concerns and to make sure their baby arrived into the world healthy. While he acknowledged the potential risks, he wasn't worried about carrying this child. He wanted to do this and he would. He hated to worry Sesshomaru but their was no helping that.

This was their baby growing inside of him. Soon they'd have another little person walking around. He smiled as he imagined Sesshomaru holding a little white haired demon in his arms. With the same magneta markings lining his cheeks. He wanted to give Sesshomaru that. They deserved that.

Fingers traced his cheek and his eyes snapped up, seeing gold eyes staring back at him through half lidded, crimson eyelids.

Sesshomaru eyes held in them what he felt. Pride. Adoration. Fear. He understood the fear well. The fear of possibly having to live in a world where the other ceased to exist. He would continue to love his children more than life itself but Sesshomaru was his heart. Just like he knew his mate felt the same way.

Sesshomaru pulled him closer as he fell back asleep. He listened to the demon's heart and felt the chest before him rise and fall. He filled his senses with the silver haired demon as sleep claimed him once more.


	5. NaraMiro: Part Two

- **NaraMiro**

* * *

Here he was sitting by the door like a dog waiting for its master to return home but he didn't care. The kids were at school and he didn't work today. Plus, they hadn't done it in a while. Life as a parent and work consuming both of their time and his fatigue making it impossible to see to the other's needs when they finally got a moment alone. He could admit he spent that time resting from the stresses of the day.

He'd been hoping to start up something this morning but the spider was adamant he had to do his run this particular morning.

So here he was waiting. Skin still damp from the shower he'd taken and his waist length locks tumbling down around him in a curtain. Sitting on the couch in nothing but a white towel. Patiently waiting for his husband to return home now that their schedules actually aligned for once.

He couldn't really complain however. Having a sweaty hulk of muscle over him was definitely appealing. The view wasn't bad either. Naraku finally turning onto their street, black jogger sweats and a white tank top drenched with sweat clinging to his large frame. His bound wavy locks in a loose bun. Red earbuds in each of his ears: inserted into the iPod attached to his arm.

He noticed the dark haired human running the opposite way of Naraku and didn't pay it much mind aside from a quick once over. Her ebony hair bound in a tight bun. Her red tights and white short-sleeved T-shirt showing her perspiration as she kept up a strong gait. Her frame slender and displaying her undertone of muscle.

He'd expected them to cross paths. What he hadn't expected was for both of them to stop and converse.

He moved closer to the window as if he'd be able to hear them from this distance, intently watching their lips move. The human's head thrown back in laughter as she placed her hand on his arm for the briefest moments before pulling back with a smile. Naraku's own lips curled upwards. Talking for a moment more before running off their separate ways.

Who was she? They'd been living in this neighborhood for ten years and he'd never laid eyes on her before. Was that why the spider was insistent he had to run. To see her? More importantly. Why was she touching his husband?

"Hey babe."

He startled at the lips that kissed the side of his neck, not having heard the man walk in. He turned towards him with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey. How was your run?"

Naraku shrugged, his eyes too busy running over his towel clad frame. "Was alright. C'mere."

He rose with the hand that reached out to grab him and the usual heat that gripped him at feeling his husband's hands over him was only minimal. Naraku pulled him closer and he brought his arms up around the spider's shoulders as large hands traveled along the sides of his torso. "Hey. . .baby. Who was that woman you were talking to?"

"You saw that?" He muttered into his neck. Only a noncommittal hum his response. "She's just someone I met while running. She moved in about a week ago. Kikyo's her name I think."

His eyes closed at the bite he received. Feeling himself heat up under his husband's persistent hands. "Is she. . .is she married?"

Naraku's breath blew over the tip of his pointed ear before taking it in between his teeth. "I don't know, Miroku. Our conversations never get that far. It's more of hello and how are you sort of thing. I think she's just trying to get acquainted with the neighborhood."

He moaned appreciatively at the hands that reached down to cup his ass, the spider pulling him closer until there was no space between them. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"What. Do I think she's pretty?" The other pulling back to stare at him. The disbelief clear in his words. "You really want to talk about her now, Miroku?" The hardness he felt pressing against him telling him the spider didn't appreciate the line of questioning at this moment.

"You do." He said in hurt, making to pull away from the spider but the other only held onto him tighter. "Let me go damnit."

"Baby, what is this about?" The spider asked in confusion, doing his best to keep a hold on the squirming demon. "You act as if you're-"

He stopped trying to get away, sending a pointed look the other's way. "Don't even sa-"

"Jealous." Naraku finished with a tilt of his head, the corners of his lips raising upwards in amusement. "Your jealous."

He hit the spider's chest, the other finally releasing his hold on him as his amusement left him in the sound of laughter.

"It's not funny, Naraku."

Watching with a blank face as the other tried to reign in his laughter. Walking away from the spider at feeling like a joke only to end up right where he started.

"Where do you think your going?" Naraku husked in his ear.

"Away from you." Frowning up at the spider.

He chuckled. "You have no reason to be jealous of Kikyo."

"Don't say that. I'm not. . . not jealous."

"I think I like seeing you like this."

"Don't get used to it." He grouched under his breath before letting out a sigh. "I'm being stupid, aren't I? Here I am being the same thing I tell you not to be."

He leaned into the kiss placed onto his forehead. "It's fine, Miroku. You can't help how you feel. You can't switch off your emotions at will."

"You did. With Hiroshi." Remembering when the spider had been upset with him about accepting a ride from his coworker. He knew Naraku had been scared when their argument caused Ichiro to move in agitation as a result to his own anger. Therefore causing him pain. It was almost safe to say Naraku had turned over a new leaf after that particular incident. The spider even apologizing to Hiroshi when he came to pick him up from work one day. On other occasions he could clearly see the struggle in his husband's eyes when other men attempted to engage him in conversation. However, he no longer said anything that could possibly spark an argument with a stranger.

"That's because I had something to lose. I finally saw what I was doing to you. It took something happening to you to make me realize I was hurting you more than helping." Naraku explained, a softer look in his eyes that made heat pool in his stomach. "When I thought you could possibly be losing the baby. . ."

He brought a hand up to cup the spider's cheek, his thumb softly rubbing the smooth pale skin there. Silently reminding the other of his forgiveness. He looked unwavering up into red eyes as a thought occurred to him. "I don't think I've ever felt jealous behind you before." An uneasy smile on his lips as he admitted what he indeed felt.

The spider leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss of his own. "That's because I never give you any reason to feel that way."

"Your right. Forgive me. It's just. . .we're in such a good place right now. Us and the kids. I saw her touch you and. . .I don't wanna lose you. For anything."

"I don't think I'd be able to let you go, Miroku."

"I don't wanna go." He said lowly with a bite to his lip before leaning upwards to mesh his lip with his husband's. Their lips a slow intense joining. Breaking apart at the hands that reached down between them to slowly untie the towel wrapped around his waist. Feeling himself become exposed before thick bands of muscles came to pull him back into the other's heat.

Eyes falling shut at the hands that explored across his chest. "There's another reason you shouldn't feel jealous of, Kikyo." Naraku muttered matter of factly in his ear. Wearing his seductive undertone well. "She's not the person I've known and been in love with since high school."

He crooned at the lips that found a spot just behind his ear, wrapping his arms around Naraku's muscular frame. His nipples becoming hard as stone under those skillful knowing fingers. "Her eyes. . . aren't like yours. The perfect shade of blue. I could never get tired of looking into your eyes."

Fingers combed through the end of his strands before continuing their travel over his hips.

"Naraku. . ." He breathed, his need growing by the second. He didn't know what was getting to him more. The body pressed flush against his or his feelings towards the spider's words.

"Also. She lacks a certain piece of equipment I'm interested in." His eyes fluttering open feeling Naraku's hardness rubbing over his own. "There's nothing about you I would change. You're it for me, Miroku."

He reached his hand up, bringing the spider's head to rest against his own as he made sure he had the spider's attention. "I hear you baby. I really do. But I'm going to need you to stop talking and take me to the bedroom."

Naraku looked back at him, lips curling upwards at the corners. "Yes sir." He muttered before bending down before the shorter male.

"Naraku, wait-" Quickly bringing his arms and legs around the other as the spider took him in his arms, not liking the grin directed his way. "Your impossible."

"You love it."

He rolled his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of the other man's neck as he let Naraku carry them towards the back of the house.

He loved his husband.

* * *

He bent over at the waist, taking in deep lungfuls of the readily available crisp morning air. Trying to ease the slight burning of his airways. A light slap on his back making him turn to look over his shoulder at the watchful hanyou.

"You did good today but next time don't bunch up your shoulders so much. Keep your body relaxed."

He nodded. "Right."

"Keep it up and I think you'll be ready for your first hill run soon."

He straightened out, falling into position to begin his cool-downs. "Yeah? You really think I'm ready?"

"Almost," the spider raised an eyebrow his way. "It's a gradual adaptation. Running uphill is different. It's a completely different rhythm from running over flatland but your muscles will adapt to the new stresses."

He nodded, glad he'd asked Naraku to start training him. He'd never held an interest in exercise before but he could already sense a change in his body. He felt more energized much to the joy of his husband when the kids fell asleep. He also felt closer to the spider. Taking part in something his husband enjoyed doing.

The rhythmic beating over the cement made his head turn, seeing the dark haired woman named Kikyo. An untucked ponytail swishing behind her red and black attire as she neared them. A smile on her lips as she slowed her jog into a walk, ripping the earbuds from her ears.

"Hey, Naraku. It's good to see you again."

The spider inclined his head. "You as well. How are you enjoying the neighborhood?"

Her smile stretched, her brown eyes seeming to light up. "Oh I love it. My wife especially. It's so quiet and peaceful here. Exactly what we were looking for."

The spider's eyes cut towards him for a moment and he knew the other was barely repressing the urge to smirk. He refrained from rolling his eyes. "Glad to hear it," Naraku continued without missing a beat. "I'd like to introduce you to my husband. Miroku."

She turned her friendly gaze onto him. Holding out a hand. "I'm Kikyo. It's nice to meet you, Miroku."

He smiled politely, offering out a hand of his own. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. Well, I won't hold you guys up further. I've got to get to work soon so I better finish up this mile."

"Maybe you and your wife can pay us a visit sometime." He threw out. "Get to know one another over dinner. Properly welcome you guys."

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll make sure to let Kagura know. It was nice meeting you." A nod in the hanyou's direction. "Naraku." She said in goodbye already placing her earbuds back in her ears as she gradually eased back into her run.

"She was nice." He said before turning to Naraku. The grunting his acknowledgement as the hanyou started walking towards their home. Laughing as a thought came to him.

"What is it?" The spider asked him with a side eye look.

"Kikyo's not interested in your piece of equipment either." He said with a chuckle.

Naraku looked away from him with a shake of his head, suddenly breaking out into a light sprint.

"Baby?" He asked uncertainly, watching the hanyou steadily further the distance between them. "Naraku, wait." He called out, breaking into a jog of his own. "Don't leave me!"


	6. KogaShippo: Part Two

- **KogaShippo**

* * *

"Here baby, eat this."

Shippo turned to look up at the older demoness, looking up into the blue eyes that reminded him of his mate's. "Thanks Mama Jun." He smiled his appreciation, taking the plate of barbequed ribs and sides from Koga's mother.

The ebony haired woman raised a brow at him, her expression holding a certain sterness. "I don't wanna see nothing left on that plate. You eatin' for two. That's my grandbaby." The woman smiled with a nod, the pride in her voice unmistakable.

He bowed his head, hiding the grin over his face. "Yes ma'am."

"Papa!"

His head whipped around at hearing her, smiling at seeing the little sandy red haired demoness run towards him over the blades of grass, a smile on her face. Her blue eyes lighting up at seeing him. He set his plate on the patio table before turning back to open his arms to his daughter, huffing at the added weight placed onto his thigh.

"Careful, Aimi." Koga reminded his daughter softly as he came walking up behind her. Better known as his twin to the rest of the wolf's family and friends. Car keys still hanging from his hand from picking up their little girl from school and driving over straight to his mother's home from his class at the university.

Her light blue eyes looking to the wolf as she nodded her understanding to her father before turning to place her small hand onto the fox's extended belly. Her eyes holding her wonder as she softly circled her hand over her papa's belly. She looked up to him and he smiled.

"Are you ready to meet your little brother, Aimi?' He asked her softly and she nodded her head. The ponytail similar to her father's bouncing against her back at the movement. Quickly grabbing her hand at suddenly feeling a flutter of kicks off to the bottom left half of his stomach. She gasped at feeling her unborn sibling kick against her hand.

Shippo let out a quiet breath, shifting at the discomfort his son was causing him and sent a pleading look over his daughter's head towards his mate but it was Mama Jun that came to the rescue. "C'mon, Aimi." The demoness called out while reaching down to pluck her grandchild from the fox's lap. "Let's go see if we can find you something to eat. Say bye to your papa."

"Bye papa," she called out to him softly with a light wave as the wolf settled her over her hip. He smiled at her despite the slight pain, offering her a wave of his own as her grandmother took her inside the house.

"Bye baby." He called out to her. Immediately bringing his hands down to rest over his stomach, hoping to quell the insistent shifting taking place inside him. His eyes cutting to Koga at seeing the wolf bend down before him.

"You okay?" Koga asked him. "You think its time to call the hospital?"

"I don't know. . ." He blinked, staring down at his stomach as the pain suddenly faded as if it'd never been. That happening for the past two hours. "I don't think so."

"Look at you. Your about ready to pop."

The fox turned to see Koga's older sister settling herself into the chair across from him. "Sup, guys." She called easily as she leaned forward in her seat on the opposite side of the table. Arms crossed as she rested them over the table. Looking beautiful as her red bangs fell into her green eyes.

"Hey, sis." Koga returned before turning his attention back onto him. "You sure your okay? You don't need anything."

He laughed as he leaned forward, pressing forward to kiss the mate he hadn't laid eyes on since this morning. "I'm fine."

"Good," Koga said lowly against his lips before pulling away. "I'm gonna go check up on something in the house." The wolf told him. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." He nodded, watching the look Koga sent Ayame's way and the almost imperceptible nod she returned to him. He watched his mate walk towards his mother's house. Maneuvering himself through the throng of family and friends scattered across the entirety of his mother's backyard. Wondering what that look passed between them was about.

"So how are you and my brother coping these days."

He turned back to Ayame. "Oh, we're good. Well. . .things have been great actually." He reported happily as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. "I'm in a good place in my career. Working in rehabilitation is something I've always wanted to do. Aimi's adjusting well in her new school. Koga's attending university. We planned on waiting a few years before having any more kids but. . .I wouldn't change anything."

It'd been hard getting where they were today. Koga's family only able to do so as his mate seemed determined to reach out for as little help as possible from his loved ones. Continuing to work to support them. Of course no offers of anything from his own family. Seeing Koga tire himself out at work serving as the continuous push he needed to go forward with schooling. There being many a time when the urge to give up was so strong but he would always snap out of it once the frustration wore off. Caring for a demanding newborn with their schedules taking its toll. He tried to lift the burden off Koga with Aimi as much as possible knowing his mate had to be headed out to work in a few hours. Koga taking over when the fox needed to focus on his assignments to turn in.

Aimi's first two years had been a rough time for them. By her third year things had become easier to handle in their daily routine once Aimi was old enough to begin attending preschool. Her time learning serving as time for his mate to catch up on much needed rest and he being able to focus on schoolwork without distraction.

Despite all that, they still managed to hold on to to the reason they were doing all this for in the first place. For each other. Of course like any relationship they had their not so tender moments. Everyday stresses making them more irritable but they never failed to find their way back to each other.

He'd graduated in Aimi's fourth year and soon found a career in helping injured professional athletes on their rode to recovery. Koga able to cut back on the hours he worked and start focusing on studies of his own. He was just happy his family was able to breathe a little easier these days. He'd refused to let his mate's sacrifices be for nothing.

"You love my brother."

His brows furrowed as he looked to her. "Of course I love him."

"Oh I wasn't asking," she replied casually with a toss of wayward locks over her shoulder. "I was simply stating a fact." Ayame leaned forward. "I'm glad my brother met you. I think your the best thing that's ever happened to him. Your good for him. He's happy with you and I can see that. We all see that." She finished with a nod and a smile.

"I try," he told her softly. "He's amazing. All he's done for me and Aimi. . . I don't think there's anything I can do to ever let him know just how much I appreciate him. There is no one else for me."

Her green eyes drifted over to look at something behind him, her face appearing thoughtful. "I don't know about that, Shippo. I think there's one thing you can do for that brother of mine. Something I know would really make him happy."

He leaned towards her. "And what's that?"

"You saying you'll marry me."

His head turned to face the unexpected voice that suddenly sprang from his right. Taking in the wolf on his knee.

"Koga," he started only to fall silent at the clawed hand that reached forward to open the small dark blue box that rest in the wolf's opposite hand. Eyes dropping to see a thick silver band. Two thin black lines circling around the ring on either side. Inside its middle lay small placements of diamonds that wrapped around its entirety. His mouth fell open at seeing it and a hand soon covering his mouth at watching Koga kneel before him in front of all their loved ones.

His heart thundering in his ears but trying to concentrate on his mate's words. "Shippo, you. . .make me the happiest man everyday. Being able to watch you with Aimi is something I never take for granted. You two are the best part of any day. And now your giving me another child to love and care for. . .I will always be thankful to you for keeping my child and blessing me with more. There's no one else I'd rather build a life with."

He looked towards Mama Jun's home, searching out his little girl and spotting her in the woman's arms. She sent a smile his way and he smiled back, turning back to his mate. Tears running down his face.

"You are. . .an amazing person that I am so glad to know. Proud to claim you as my own. Proud of where we are now in life. Proud of what we have. I will treasure you and all that we've built for the rest of my days. You wanted us to live forever. I'm hoping you'll want to spend forever with me as my husband. Shippo. . .will you marry me?"

He shook his head in amazement, quickly wiping away the tears that blurred his vision. Did he really think he'd ever entertain the idea of saying no? "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you, Koga!" He exclaimed, watching Koga let out a breath before seeing his signature grin make an appearance.

Sticking his hand forward at seeing the wolf reach for it. Barely restraining himself as he felt the cold band slide over his ring finger. Immediately making to rise from his seat, his mate helping him and he threw himself into the wolf's arms. "I love you. I love you so much." He told him in between the peppered kisses he placed onto the wolf's lips. Pulling away to marvel at the new addition to his person. "It's perfect." The perfect fit. Turning to the lips that sought out his own.

"Thank you." The wolf muttered to him while tightening his hold around him. He kissed his wolf again and they pulled away at the voice that sounded from behind him.

"Geez, you guys aren't giving anyone the opportunity to say congratulations."

Koga groaned and he laughed before turning to see Ayame walking around the table towards them. The demoness coming forth to wrap her arms around Koga. "Congratulations, little brother."

"Thanks, sis." He told her seriously and she turned to face him.

"So happy for guys. You deserve it. Congratulations." She told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." He told her and she backed away, her mother immediately taking her spot.

"Oh I'm so happy. My baby boy couldn't have found better." Mama Jun exclaimed with a squeeze. "Thank you for loving my boy."

He smiled. "I think we both found the best in each other." He stated with a look to Koga who looked back to him.

"Of course." The demoness muttered with a kiss to his cheek. Doing the same to her son before walking off to find her daughter. Others coming up to congratulate them but his attention focused on the little red haired girl coming their way.

"Are you happy, papa?" Aimi asked him. "Grandma and Auntie said you would be happy but I saw you cry."

"Oh baby. I am happy." He reassured her while grabbing her tiny hand, wishing he could pick her up to hold her. "Those were happy tears. People cry when they're happy too, baby."

"Oh," she said.

"You knew what your daddy was going to do?" He asked her curiously.

She nodded her head vigorously, her ponytail flopping. "Yep! Grandma and Auntie said it was a secret." She leaned forward, making her voice low. "Daddy was scared."

"He was?" He asked her in mock surprise. She nodded her head and he chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that brat." Aimi giggling at suddenly being lifted off the ground, Koga throwing her into the air before catching her back into his arms.

"Were you nervous Mr. Wolfe?" Shippo asked his fiancé slyly. Koga smirking before leaning down to catch his lips before pulling away.

"Maybe a little." Koga said with a shrug.

"Uh huh." The fox nodding though his face clearly saying he knew better. Laughter leaving him as happiness filled him at seeing his daughter in Koga's arms. Reaching for the little arm his daughter extended his way only to drop it in shock as he chose that exact moment to pee himself.

Eyes wide as he looked down, feeling water gush down his leg. Looking to Koga to see the wolf already saw what happened. Koga handing their daughter over to his sister who came rushing over before going to Shippo. The fox latching on to his arm as a rather painful contraction made itself known. Gasping at the intensity. "Koga."

"I got you." The wolf muttered. Looking over to his mother and sibling. "We'll meet you guys at the hospital." He told them, guiding the fox to the fence off to the side of the yard. Their loved ones yelling out their congratulations and well wishes as they walked away from them. Shippo focusing on pushing his body forward and taking deep breaths. This baby was ready to come now.

"When you get up on that bed, remember that you love me and you already agreed to marry me." The wolf spoke and he laughed despite the pain. Remembering cursing Koga to the moon and back while delivering Aimi.

His laughter wiped away as he was settled down into the seat of Koga's car. Watching Koga hurry around the front of the car to drop into the driver's seat. Starting up the car and pulling off before taking one of Shippo's hands in his own. He held on tightly to the wolf's fingers as he prepared himself to meet their little Shuji.

The wolf squeezed his hand and he squeezed back harder.

* * *

 **AN** : Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
